The One She Loves
by YuriChan220
Summary: Dead Master and Black Rock Shooter realize that Strength is in desperate need of a lover.


**The One She Loves**

 **Pairing: Black Rock Shooter x Dead Master x Strength**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own BRS or any of its characters.**

Dead Master walks along the path of her own dark world, scythe in hand and her two large skull guards following her. She is due to meet with Black Rock Shooter to fight her again like usual. However, what's keeping her? She's supposed to meet her inside her large castle like usual, but Rock never showed up. She is tired of sitting on her throne, waiting. So, the only way is to come to her instead. She's been walking for however long it is, but she could use some exercise, right? It seems that she's only half way towards Rock's own world, a blue abandoned world where she belongs, like Dead Master's green colored world.

But a sudden sound makes her stop. Her emerald eyes look back and forth cautiously. It's as if someone's following her. She turns to her skull guards and gestures her hand, telling them to skim the area before they move forward. If it's Rock, then it's no surprise that she's trying to ambush them. Clever girl, isn't she? The two skulls go separately to search for that follower. One of them go behind a rock, nothing there. Another goes for a broken wall. Nothing there either. Dead Master puts a hand on her hip while gripping her scythe with the other hand, sighing softly. For the first time, she feels that this situation feels a bit awkward. A dead silence, but she definitely knows that someone is following her.

She looks back and forth for that person, but no one shows up. Perhaps it's her imagination? However, she can hear footsteps and then stop for a second. She swiftly turns to her skull guards, who float up to her. However, one of them is crushed by a person with large ogre arms and crumpled into pieces like sand. Dead isn't phased by this. She orders her other skull to attack. It charges at the attacker, only to get punched hard by her, tossed in the air and then the girl jumps and hits it hard on the top, making the skull crack and then crumble into pieces, just above Dead Master.

The horned girl holds out her hand to catch some of the pieces of her Skull Guard, sighs and then lets the sand drop. Typical. She opens her eyes to see a hooded white haired girl with a black short dress, black thigh high stockings and large ogre arms. This isn't what she's expecting to meet. But a challenge is a challenge.

 _"I…was expecting Rock,"_ Dead's telepathy reaches the girl's mind. _"What are you doing here…Strength?"_

The white haired girl furrows her eyes. _"Like you want to know. I just have to make sure you stay out of the way."_

 _"What's that supposed to mean?"_

 _"Your love for Black Rock Shooter? It's pointless. Your desire for her is pointless."_

Dead grips her scythe tightly. _"You say such terrible things about MY desire for MY Rock? How dare you…"_

Strength prepares her battle stance. _"If you're truly worthy for her, then come at me! Give it all you got, Dead Master."_

 _"So be it…_ " The horned girl charges as well as the hooded girl.

They clash their weapons, creating a large spark and then jump back. Dead lunges forward, trying to scratch Strength with her claw, only to get blocked by her ogre arms. But Dead swings her scythe back and forth by holding one end of her weapon, but it only renders her to attacking slowly. This gives Strength the opportunity to strike back as soon as her swing goes all the way to the right, punching her on the leg to get her off balance. However, the horned girl regains her balance quickly just to block Strength's punches and push her back with a head butt. She swings her scythe downwards to trip the white haired hooded girl, spin her scythe rapidly while raising it high and grinning. However, Strength uses her legs to kick her out of the way to create distance, jumping to her feet and charges at her again. Dead rolls away and starts swinging her scythe again with one hand. Her attacks are again slow, making Strength block them all and grab Dead, lifting her up high.

 _"GOTCHA!"_

The hooded girl grins as she punches her in the face a few times, lets go and uppercuts her, sending her flying about 5 feet away until she plummets to the ground. How is this girl that strong? She struggles to her feet and tries to block Strength's punches again. Sparks go flying with each hit until the last one connects and the two try to push each other. They grit their teeth as they stare daggers at one another. Dead then pushes her away, head butts her and swings her scythe downward, tripping the hooded girl again. But Strength rolls away and starts to charge at her again. Dead points her sharp end upward just to stop her in her tracks, the very tip touching Strength's chest, digging a bit deep, surprising the hooded girl. Dead grins as she raises it upward, cutting the white haired girl and then swings her scythe like a bat to the leg, hitting the hooded girl and making her stumble back. Lots of blood drop down to the floor in the process and Strength falls on her back. However, her wounds heal and Strength struggles to her feet again.

 _"That all you have?"_ Strength taunts.

Dead stifles a giggle. _"You sure you want more, dearie? I'm going to be super rough with you then~"_

 _"Finally you snap."_ Strength gets to her battle stance. However, another voice echoes throughout the area.

 _"Enough with the foolishness…_ "

Another hooded figure jumps down and on top of Strength. It's Black Rock Shooter, with her trusty Rock Cannon in hand. She pulls off her hood, revealing her uneven pig-tails and steps off of the white haired girl while her blue emotionless eyes look over at Dead Master.

 _"Finally you show up, sweetie~"_ the horned girl grins.

 _"Well, SOMEONE had to keep me busy,"_ Rock eyes Strength who starts to struggle to her feet.

Dead's eyes widen and glances at Strength. _"Then you're the one who…"_

The white haired girl shrugs. _"Like I said, is your love for Rock worthy? Pitiful."_

Rock just closes her eyes, shaking her head. _"Do you want me to fight you too?"_

 _"I can handle two of you!"_ Strength says, getting into her battle stance. _"Come on then!"_

The dark haired girl shrugs and runs toward her. First Rock swings a few punches and kicks before hitting her with her Rock Cannon, sending her flying to the wall, creating dust. Strength gets up and tries to punch her with her ogre arms. Rock rolls away from the attack and hits her again with punches, kicks and a couple hits with her Rock Cannon. Strength recovers from the last hit.

 _"You bore me!"_ she taunts.

Dead Master charges at the white haired girl with her scythe, swinging this way and that, but her attacks all get blocked and punched out of the way to keep distance. Rock aims her cannon at Strength and fires her blue bullets. Strength raises her metal arms to use as shields to defend herself. They bounce off of the arms as the blue bullets connect, but Rock keeps on firing. She is sure that she'll tire out from her endless amount of ammo. Dead Master sees this as an opportunity to do a sneak attack. She quickly gets behind Strength, raises her scythe and strikes downward, making Strength jerk her head up from the cut that's going down her back. It makes her let go of her guard and get hit by the bullets and fly against another wall, with Dead thankfully jumping out of the way just in time.

 _"I-I didn't need your help…"_ Rock murmurs, slightly turning her head away.

 _"Awwwww, be honest, dearie~"_ Dead teases. _"I can see that blush on your cute little face~"_

 _"Stop it!"_

 _"Oh, that's it!"_ Strength jumps to her feet and lunges toward Dead, tacking her to the ground, making her let go of her scythe.

The two wrestle each other for a bit before Dead kicks her out of the way, rolling to retrieve her scythe and block Strength's punch right away. Sparks go flying with each hit once again, but it seems that the white haired girl's hits are stronger than before. Her handle is beginning to bend, soon be broken in two. She tries to hold on for a bit longer, blocking Strength's strong hits. But the last few hits renders her tired and thus the scythe finally breaking in two. Dead falls on her behind, letting go of the two pieces. Strength grins.

 _"You're helpless now!"_ she says. _"Now feel my pain!"_

However, a gloved hand reaches out between the two, making the white haired girl stop immediately.

 _"What are you doing? Get out of the way!"_ Strength shouts.

 _"Strength…what you're doing is extremely pointless,"_ Rock says as her ice cold eyes stare down at the hooded girl. _"Do you mind telling us what's really going on?"_

The white haired girl lowers her arms and slightly turns her head away. _"I…I like Rock. But Dead Master HAD to steal you away from me! So I plan to kill her first._ "

Rock sighs. _"So THAT'S what it's about…"_

 _"Hey, there's no one else around to love!"_ Strength says. _"You and Dead Master have it easy! All I ever do is just sit here in my own little world, just watching and walk around, doing nothing! That's why I'm going to do everything in my power to make you mine! Y-you're the most precious to me! I…I….!"_ Before she can say anything more, she can feel Rock come close and embrace her tenderly.

 _"That's enough,"_ Rock says softly. _"You're a fool not to have courage just to join us."_

 _"J-join you two? But that's impossible!"_ Strength does not move a muscle. She just stays there, head rested on Rock's flat chest.

Dead smiles. _"We can fight each other, we can love each other. The more, the merrier. It'd be pretty boring to only fight Rock all the time. Honestly…fighting you was a blast~"_

Strength looks up at the dark haired girl with tears streaming down her face. Rock's stoic face still remains, but she lifts up an arm to caress her cheek gently with her gloved hand.

 _"You want someone to love?"_ she says. _"How about choosing us? I don't think it's bad, to be honest. And…I think I like you too…Strength."_

More tears stream down Strength's face as she lets out a sob and a hiccup. Her metal arms drop to the ground and uses her free, black gloved hands to embrace the stoic, pig-tailed girl.

 _"I-I'd love to!"_ Strength obliges. _"Thank you…I love you both so much!"_

Dead Master takes this opportunity to hug the hooded girl from behind. _"It's no problem, dearie~! One more person to play with~! Ehehehe!"_

 _"There you go again…"_ Rock rolls her eyes, but the horned girl giggles.

 _"That's just who I am~"_

The three remain in each other's arms for a while before Strength lifts her head, wraps her arms around Rock's neck and crashes her lips against hers, happy tears still streaming down her face. The dark haired girl immediately returns the kiss, only just for a little bit before pulling away and gently turning her towards Dead Master. The horned girl smiles, caressing the short haired girl's cheek and leaning in to kiss her passionately. Tongues caress each other with a few moans here and there. Dead is having the time of her life, kissing the short haired girl until they pull away to catch their breath. Rock rolls her eyes, but shrugs. Dead Master holds out her hand.

 _"Why don't we take a break from all this fighting, shall we~?"_ she suggests. _"Get to know each other a little bit more…you know what I mean~?"_

The smirk on her face makes Rock roll her eyes again. _"Strength…just be careful of her lustful desires…"_

 _"W-wait…you mean…"_ Strength trails off.

Dead giggles and leads them back to her own home.

 **A/N: I can't get myself to alternate the Otherworld to the Human World very well, even after all these years. So, I just wrote it as just one setting. And…forgive me for doing this, but I'm sticking with the OVA Otherselves in case you're wondering. Kinda find it odd that Strength is the odd one out. So, I decided to do this. And I chose for them to talk through telepathy just because it's more enjoyable. Hehe~!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this story~! As always, long and detailed reviews!**

 **Have a nice day~!**


End file.
